Genio, amable, caballeroso, atento y GUAPO
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: ―¿Conoces a alguien que sea un genio, amable, caballeroso, atento y GUAPO? ¿Quién de Konoha crees que sea así con esas características?― Demandó él. Lee lo miro serio unos segundos y con voz calma le respondió. ―Sólo sé una cosa ¡YO NO SOY GAY, NEJI! No me preguntes esto a mí ―. / ¡MI PRIMER NEJITEN! Dedicado a Miss Mint & Umeki-Nara


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia es completamente mía.

**Advertencias: **Puede que caiga un poco en OCC, pero vamos, siempre que querido ver a un Neji así xD

**Dedicado a Miss Mint & Umeki-Nara.**

* * *

**¿Genio, amable, caballeroso, atento y . . . GUAPO? **

* * *

Neji arrastro su espalda por el árbol hasta que sus caderas tocaron el pasto del campo de entrenamiento, un aura de depresión se instalo en él, acompañando a la, ya formada desde hace unas horas, de decepción y vergüenza.

Nunca en sus 18 años se había sentido así de estúpido, soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración que se perdió en la soledad del campo. Llevaba varios días así, abatido, decepcionado de sí mismo, frustrado de su actitud estúpida que estaba tomando, ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba lo que decían de él? Él era un Hyuga, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de críticas por ser de la segunda rama, pero siempre le daba igual, no es como si esas personas le dieran de comer, o las fuera a ver de nuevo en su vida. No señores, ellos no merecían la mínima atención de él, ni siquiera una mirada de disgusto.

Pero _ella…_. La persona que pensó que nunca le criticaría, la persona que nunca le había reprochado nada, la persona que lo _aceptaba como era_. O al menos eso creía hasta hace unos días. Su mente lo transporto una semana atrás…

._._._._._._._.

_Había terminado de entrenar, como siempre sólo quedaron Lee y Guy-sensei__ explotando su "Juventud". Suspiro con cansancio y se dirigió a los árboles donde estaría Tenten __desde hace una hora, ese día ella no les acompaño por la gripe que había contraído hace unos días y en recompensa les había llevado el almuerzo, sonrió involuntariamente; por fin probaría la comida de ella. Camino a paso lento para recuperar su postura seria en el camino, desde lejos diviso esos pequeños chongos de su amiga que le daban el aspecto un poco infantil, y se sorprendió al ver a Ino __con ella. Ino __no le agradaba, era demasiado… ¡Ugh! Definitivamente una chica con la que nunca se liaría. A el castaño le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal y un pensamiento amargo inundo su mente __**¿Y sí **_**_Tenten _****_se volvía como ella?_**_. No, no, no, ella no sería nunca como Ino. Eso calmó un poco su caos mental y se paró a unos metros de ella para de nuevo calmar sus pensamientos. Él no debía haberse parado unos metros antes para "reflexionar". Él NUNCA, pero NUNCA debió de escuchar esa conversación._

_―__Oh vamos Tenten, dime quién te gusta ―. Reconoció Neji __la voz de Ino __con una risa contenida._

_―__¿Cómo por qué tendría que responder eso, ah? ― Le replicó la voz de su amiga._

_Neji__ se quedó quieto como una estatua, así que sí había alguien._

_―__Pues porque.. Somos amigas ¿Que no? Y sencillamente tu nunca has dado muestras de que exista alguien quien te guste―._

_―__Porque a la gente no tiene porque importarle mi vida amorosa― Respondió con simpleza ella._

_―__Bueno, bueno, entonces dime 5 cualidades comunes en él y yo trataré de adivinar quién es… ¿Te parece? ― Negocio Ino._

_Tenten __pareció meditarlo unos momentos para después asentir levemente._

_―__B-Bueno… ―Tartamudeo al inicio ella. ―Él es… ―Neji__ paró oreja para escuchar bien y poder matar al estúpido que no aceptaba los sentimientos de su amiga― un genio…_

_―__Naruto, Kiba __y Lee descartados ― Tachó Ino__ una lista que tenía en una mano._

_―__Él es amable….―_

_―__Sai, Sasuke, y Shino__ eliminados ―_

_―__Es alguien caballeroso…―_

_―__Baibai Kankuro__…―_

_―__Es alguien atento, aunque no lo parezca.. ―_

_―__Adiós Gaara__―__._

_―__Y… bueno, es guapo ―._

_―__Lo lamento, será mi amigo, pero no eres tu Chouji.. ―_

_―__Eso sería lo principal.. ―._

_Ino__ pareció debatirlo en su mente, Neji__ se moría por saber quién era el bastardo que moriría hoy. Ino __abrió la boca para pronunciar el nombre…_

_―__¡NEJIIIII~ NEJIIII, VEEEEEEN! ¡GUUUY-SENSEII SE DESMAYO! ―_

_―__¡ ESTÚPIDO ! ― Gritó él haciendo que ambas chicas captaran su atención en ellos. Tenten__ los miraba con horror e Ino__ sólo sonreía, ¡Ella lo sabía, ella sabía que las había estado escuchando!._

_El castaño dio media vuelta y arrastro a Lee hacía un desmayado Guy-sensei, antes de llegar a él Neji__ paró abruptamente y encaró a Lee, azotándolo con preguntas._

**_¿Conoces a alguien que sea un genio, amable, caballeroso, atento y GUAPO?_**_**¿Quién de **_**_Konoha_****_ crees que sea así con esas características?_**

_Demandó él. Lee lo miro serio unos segundos y con voz calma le respondió._

_―__Sólo sé una cosa ¡YO NO SOY GAY, NEJI! No me preguntes esto a mí _―.

_Lee corrió de nuevo hacía su sensei__ y Neji__ se quedó estupefacto al ver a Tenten__ a un metro de donde él estaba con una mirada furiosa._

_―__Yo te responderé eso Neji, ya que taaaanto__ te interesa ― ironizo ella ― Pero antes te diré algo, para "sacarte de dudas", Tu eres la persona más estúpida, egoísta, machista, ególatra y feo que alguna vez he conocido, así que no te des falsas ilusiones ―Tenten__ dio media vuelta y camino hacia Ino, vacilo un poco y volteó de nuevo hacía el castaño ―Lo olvidaba, ¡Parece que también eres más chismoso que una vieja de lavadero! ―Aclarado esto la chica de los chonguitos le arrojó una tarta de frambuesa, "su favorita"._

._._._._._._._._.

Desde ese incidente no había visto, hablado o mínimo respirado el mismo aire que su compañera de equipo, y lo peor era que ¡NO SABÍA QUIÉN ERA EL ESTÚPIDO QUE NO CORRESPONDÍA SUS SENTIMIENTOS DE ELLA!

Se paró decidido a saber quién era el estúpido, y sin más que pensar corrió hacía la florería de los Yamanaka. Ignoró a un Naruto aterrado, a un Lee llorando por un nuevo rechazo y a un Kiba retándolo a atrapar a Akamaru, en cuanto se paró frente a las puertas de la florería un terror lo invadió impidiéndole abrir la puerta o siquiera respirar. Despejo su miedo con unas cuantas respiraciones costosas y, con los pantalones bien puestos que todo Hyuga debe tener de nacimiento, abrió la puerta entrando firmemente hacía el mostrador, Ino lo recibió con una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Por fin decidiste ver quien hace sufrir a tu _amiga_? ―Le reto ella.

Neji asintió levemente.

―A ver, ¿Quién más en Konoha es un genio, amable, atento, caballeroso y guapo? Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, Sai y Lee están descartados, ¿Entonces, sólo queda…?― Lo animó ella como a un niño pequeño.

Neji empezó a hacer cálculos mentales, calculando la masa del sol, sumándole ¶ y dividiéndolo entre la distancia de Konoha a un tal lugar llamado México del cual pocos sabían su existencia… ¡Qué estúpido, siempre estuvo frente a su nariz! Era el único que quedaba..

―¡SHIKAMARU! ―Gritó y salió corriendo hacía la mansión Nara.

Ino se quedo sola de nuevo y soltó una carcajada ―_Y lo describió como un "genio", estúpido_―.

Neji entró como Pedro por su casa a mansión Nara, e irrumpió en la habitación del vago encontrándose con una situación bochornosa para sus castos ojos.

Temari gritó y se tapó con Shikamaru posicionándolo frente a ella, él sólo exclamo un _mendokusai_ por lo bajo y tapó sus agraciadas partes con el chaleco ninja más cerca.

―¿No contento con jugar con los sentimientos de Tenten juegas con los de Temari-san? ―Reprochó el moreno tapándose los ojos con sus manos cual niño pequeño, porque señores y señoras… Neji era más puro y casto que una monja criada desde niña en un convento sin comunicación al exterior.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?! ― Preguntó confundido y asustado Shikamaru, sintiendo como se tensaba Temari a sus espaldas, clavándole las uñas en sus omoplatos.

―SHIKAMARU ¡ERES VAGO MUERTO! ― Gritó Temari empujándolo no importándole que Neji la viera en todo su esplendor. Neji despego sus manos de la vista esperando encontrar una escena mejor, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de tapar y cerrar sus ojos fuertemente fue una mezcla entre piel morena y una blanca, sonrojado hasta el tope logro formular un _"Eso es Temari-san, no te dejes de un estúpido como él."_

Fue entonces cuando Tenten entró en escena, cogiéndolo por su camisa y sacándolo del escándalo que había provocado en la mansión Nara del cual ahora media Konoha estaba al tanto.

Neji se sorprendió de verla y la abrazo, a lo cual la castaña se sorprendió pero no dejó que su ceño fruncido aflojara en ningún momento. Lo llevó casi a rastras al campo de entrenamiento y fue cuando Neji se digno a soltar su agarre de ella.

―Y-Yo, perdón ―Escupió, literalmente Neji al alejarse de ella con un severo sonrojo en su rostro, fácil podría pasar por una Hinata si no fuera porque no tenía nada de pecho y trasero ― Tenten…. ¡No era mi intención! Sinceramente no sé que me pasó, y-yo sólo quería probar tu comida y escuche sin querer ¡Bueno, no! Sí quería escuchar, algo se apodero de mi, ¡QUERÍA MATAR AL BASTARDO QUE NO TE CORRESPONDIA! Pero más que eso, quería matarlo porque sabía que te iba alejar de mí. Y… Y me inundó el miedo, ¡Tenía pavor! E-Eres la única amiga que tengo y m-me dolería perderte, que te alejaras de mí… N-Nunca me había pasado esto, y-yo… perdón Tenten.. ―Neji se arrodilló ante ella en forma de perdón con unos lagrimales recorriéndole las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza ―No supe cómo reaccionar…. ¡Pero entiéndeme! El último mes has estado distraída y regresabas antes de que terminara el entrenamiento y eso si te dignabas a ir, ¡Dios mío Tenten, me tenías con el alma en un hilo! ―Neji tomó aire y continuo ― Lee comento algo sobre que puede que hubiera un chico o algo así… ¡Y me enojé como nunca! ¿Qué chico no podría hacerte caso? D-Digo, puede que no seas muuuuuy femenina ―una gota corrió por la cabeza de la kunoichi― Y no es que digas ¡Qué cuerpazo te cargas! Cuando te pones a lado de Hinata, JAJA pareces una tabla… ¡Claro, no como Sakura! ―se apresuró a aclarar ― Y no es que fueses la más guapa, todos saben que es Ino…. ―Tenten se derrumbó, ella sabía sus errores y sus defectos, pero le dolía que Neji pensara eso, ella pensaba que él no era de los que se fijan en lo superficial. Neji seguía con su discurso de fondo cuando se percató que el ceño fruncido de ella se deshacía para formar surcos de lágrimas en sus suaves mejillas. Se paró del suelo y la abrazó de nuevo, ahora con un poco de posesión, jaló fuertemente la cintura de ella y pego sus caderas a las de él, con su otra mano levanto su mentón y con el pulgar empezó a deshacer las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas, tomó un suspiro largo, probablemente el más largo que había salido de su boca y volvió a tomar la palabra.

―Creo que me expresé mal ―se aclaró la garganta y continuo― Demasiado mal para venir de mí. Quisiera aclararte esos puntos anteriores que te di, ―Tenten jadeó y contuvo la respiración ― No eres femenina, y eso es lo que me encanta de ti; Nunca te ha importado lo que piensen los demás de ti. Siempre estás bien contigo misma, tienes una seguridad que enamora. Tu cuerpo no es curvilíneo ni con grandes atributos, pero así eres perfecta, tienes las curvas para verte delicada y atractiva. No eres guapa, eso lo sé, tu eres hermosa, esos ojos color chocolate cautivan a cualquier mortal que se tomara la molestia de admirarlos, incluyéndome; posees unos labios finos y deseables de besar, una nariz respingada y recta como los antiguos dioses griegos, unos pomulos hermosos… ―conecto la mirada con la de ella― ¿Quieres saber que es lo mejor? ―Tenten asintió lentamente para evitar romper la conexión― lo mejor es que nadie se da cuenta, porque así te puedo tener egoístamente para mí. Todo aquello que conformas. Todo eso que eres… Lo quiero para mí y sólo para mí; y sé que es egoísta decírtelo, pero no soportaría compartirte con nadie más. Con NADIE, porque la belleza que eres… es sólo mía― Neji no espero más y junto sus labios, esos labios que últimamente no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza sobre el probarlos. Se besaron lentamente, tal vez temiendo que el momento se acabara… Tal vez disfrutando lo que ambos querías desde hace algún tiempo... O tal vez porque no había prisa.

Tenten fue la primera en romper la conexión, alzo la mirada hacia la de un Neji confundido. Ella tomó posesión de sus mejillas y un aura maligna se impregnó en el ambiente, se acerco lentamente hacía el oído de él y con una voz suave le susurro:

―_Si te vuelvo a ver que me espías a escondidas… Te dejaré peor que a Shikamaru lo está dejando Temari_―.

Plantó un beso en los labios aturdidos de él y salió hacía la aldea, ¡Ino estaría muy feliz, tenía que agradecerle por todo!.

_Ino reía a carcajada limpia, Tenten definitivamente sabía cómo volver al orgulloso Hyuga un niño que suplicara por ella. Tenía tanto que aprender de ella_

* * *

_JEEEIIYÚ (? ¡Dios mío, es el OneShot más largo que escribo! Orgullosamente 2, 155 palabras *WW* AehDeohMeoh, me siento WRANDE (? xDD ¡Espero haya sido de su agrado! Es el primer NejiTen que escribo y va dedicado a dos personas especiales *-*_

**_Miss Mint & Umeki-Nara_**

Espero les haya gustado, las quiero.

Eso sería todo de mi parte.

**Chins up. Smiles on.**


End file.
